


Zodiac on Earth

by enchantedbeauty



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Basketball, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/pseuds/enchantedbeauty
Summary: Prompt:Write a short story about your character in which they interact with the symbol of their star sign- i.e. if they are a Sagittarius, they interact with the archer, or are the archer themselves.So this is a little side fun I've been writing on and off while writing the novel. Crossover between my eramal and Mashima's Zodiac.





	1. Aries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Courageous, determined, confident, enthusiastic, optimistic, honest, passionate
> 
> Weaknesses: Impatient, moody, short-tempered, impulsive, aggressive
> 
> Aries likes: Comfortable clothes, taking on leadership roles, physical challenges, individual sports
> 
> Aries dislikes: Inactivity, delays, work that does not use one's talents

**Emery / Aries**  
Emery stared at the woman in front of her. The woman had pink hair in a weird solid curl at the end, small horns, and white, fluffy dress that looked as if it was made from cotton balls. She looked as if she was scared of her own shadow and Emery couldn’t help imagining her reaction to Asterion and Charna, her wolfhounds. Or rather, their reaction to her.  
This was Aries. All fluffy and meek.  
“I’m sorry!” Aries blurted out.  
Emery jumped slightly. Not only was Aries exclamation out of nowhere, but louder than expected. “I didn’t say anything.”  
“I’m sorry that I’m not what you imagined.”  
Emery sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. No, this woman was definitely not what she pictured. She was picturing the buff guy that she and Joey had ogled at Halloween Horror Nights years earlier.  
“No. It’s not that,” Emery said. Then, more under her breath than anything, “Not exactly.”  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Please stop,” Emery said, rubbing the bridge of her nose with the exasperated tone of someone pleading with a child to stop asking ‘Why?’ for the thirtieth time.  
Aries had appeared while Emery was overseeing the after-school tutoring session of some freshmen. The freshmen reminded her why she taught kindergarten. Hubris mixed with recklessness. There were a few upperclassmen who helped for scholarships or extra credit. The teacher that was supposed to be there had needed to call out.  
Aries was receiving strange looks from parents and students alike. It took Emery a moment to process the sudden appearance and then usher her out of sight. The horns on her head were reminiscent of the Otheri, the boogeymen of eramal nightmares. The meek personality helped ease some nerves, but Ms. Robin was the one diverting most attention. Even she was watching Aries out of the corner of her black eyes, though.  
“What is going on?” Ms. Robin asked in Malidustan. The softer nature of the older, black woman had been turned off in favor of shrewd protectiveness.  
Emery shrugged. “She’s Aries.”  
Ms. Robin arched an eyebrow but didn’t ask the question. There wasn’t a Malidustan equivalent for the words ‘Aries’ or ‘zodiac.’ Her eyes darted down towards Emery’s hip and Emery knew what she was thinking. As a joke, Emery and Kai, Ms. Robin’s oldest child, had gotten matching tattoos of their zodiac when they were eighteen.  
“Do you think more will show up?”  
Emery couldn’t help the snicker at the thought of what Taurus would be like and Malakai’s reaction to them.  
The students were supposed to be practicing a series of sigils for silence. Each stood in a testing field that reacted to whether the casting was accurate. The version that the ninth graders were working on was a complicated series of sigils. Later, after these were mastered, they’d learn more precise sigils. Like with all magic, the students had their wands out. The sigils glowed in the air and made a soft popping noise before disappearing if the student messed up.  
A prickling feeling raced up the back of her neck. It wasn’t a magical charge but rather the honed sense of a teacher with a student about to do something they shouldn’t. This year, that sense was almost always Liam.  
“What is it?” Ms. Robin asked.  
Her eyes were narrowed. “Spidey sense.”  
These students were old enough that she never taught them so her familiarity with them was through their magical signatures. As saithera, it was her duty to proctor the placement exams that all students went through every year for their magical classes.  
Before she could tell which of the students were the cause, hints of her golden magic twisting around her fingers, there was an explosion. The testing fields that the students were in absorbed magic so even as Emery and Ms. Robin were casting shields, the students were being buffeted in their fields.  
What surprised everyone was the sudden appearance of pink cotton that filled the room and protected the students from being thrown around.  
“Evan” Emery and Ms. Robin said and turned in unison.  
The boy in question stood in a void of sorts. The fluff was pushed away from him by the field dispersing his spell around him. He was wandless and wide-eyed.  
He didn’t try to defend himself as the explosion clearly showed that he hadn’t been using the wand to direct his magic and they’d both known his magical signature. It was clear that he hadn’t expected his spell to do that. The nuances of the training field was something that wasn’t taught in school as the parameters changed with each test.  
This wasn’t the first time he’d deliberately disobeyed a lesson and that the offence meant that his powers would be bound for a time. Instead of practicing the runes with his own magic, he’d use a wand with a temporary charge.  
Ms. Robin left with the student while Emery and the parents checked on the students. They were laughing as they played in Aries’s fluff.  
Once she was certain everyone was all right, Emery went back to Aries.  
“I’m sorry!”  
Emery shook her head. “No. Thank you. You reacted fast.”  
Aries’s eyes widened then she smiled.

#  
**Emery / Mekia / Aries**  
Since bonding, Mekia’s newly completed dramaek spent much of their time at the Lisosia Estate. Emery’s cousin, Joey, was still getting her bearings as the draesur and hadn’t had a session of drae there yet. It didn’t help that Camden was on probation and put in Joey’s custody.  
Mekia was a beautiful, dark-skinned black woman. Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail from working out and there was a fine sheen of sweat on her exposed skin.  
Her almond-shaped eyes glanced over Aries with an unimpressed expression. “This is Aries?” Mekia stood with her hip cocked to the side and her arms folded under her chest.  
“Yup,” Emery said.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Nope,” Mekia said. She turned to walk away.  
“Mekia-”  
“We’re going out tonight and you want us to take all of this-” she gestured at all of Aries- “with me? Not a chance.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Mekia gave Aries a narrow-eyed look before turning back to Emery. “Whoever told you that this is Aries- Aries, the most fucking Gryffindor of all the fucking zodiac, is taking you for a damned ride.” She reinserted the earbuds and started running towards the river.  
“That went about as expected,” Emery said, looking at Aries. “Let’s go get coffee.”

#  
**Keane / Aries**  
Keane jumped then tripped, sprawling out on the floor. The thud was substantial as his heavily muscled form crashed onto the unforgiving hardwood. The basketball shorts that he’d been halfway to putting on were tangled around his knees. Standing in his room was a woman with pink hair, small horns, and a fluffy dress.  
“I’m sorry!” she shrieked and hid her face behind her hands.  
He scrambled to get up and pull on his shorts. The last thing that he wanted to deal with was a woman staring at him while he was barely dressed.  
Or Joey’s reaction when he told her.  
That was when he realized who this must be.  
“You’re Aries.”  
“I’m sorry,” she said while nodding.  
“Okay… Definitely not something I was expecting today…”  
He heard the front door of his apartment open and knew that it was his girlfriend letting herself into the apartment.  
“Babe? Are you dressed because we’re going to be late?” Joey stopped in the doorway to the bedroom, dressed for basketball as well, and stared at Aries.  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Aries?”  
“Yup.”  
Joey leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. “She’s cute. Why do you get a cute girl and I get a perverted bull?”  
“I—” Aries started to say before seeming to realize that Joey had complimented her.  
Keane grabbed the tank top he’d left on his bed and walked past Aries to give Joey a light kiss. “Luck, I guess.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him before leaning around his broad frame to look at Aries. “You any good at basketball?”


	2. Taurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Reliable, patient, practical, devoted, responsible, stable
> 
> Weaknesses: Stubborn, possessive, uncompromising
> 
> Taurus likes: Gardening, cooking, music, romance, high quality clothes, working with hands
> 
> Taurus dislikes: Sudden changes, complications, insecurity of any kind, synthetic fabrics

**Taurus/Joey**

Joey was packing in the living room of the Lisosia mansion. There were museum quality antiques that no one else in the family wanted.

“Moo! You are not what I was expecting,” a voice said.

Joey jumped and turned to look at the obviously leering bull. He was taller than Joey with six-pack abs and a speedo. Her lip curled in disgust at the minotaur that had been staring at her ass when she was bent over. It also made her shift and tug on her shorts.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Taurus. I’m here to protect that sexy bod. Why don’t you come over her and give me a smooch?”

“Oh hell no.” Joey wrote out a series of sigils with her hand that silenced him and isolated him to a space approximately five feet in diameter before returning to packing.

An hour later, the silent leering had become disturbing enough that she’d moved into the study. Her aunt had refused to allow the house to be fitted with decent air conditioning so there was nothing to be done about her brown hair in its messy bun or the shorts and tank top that kept riding up or sticking uncomfortably.

“Joey, can I-” The voice trailed off, drawing Joey back into the living room.

Aerilyn, one of the drae living on the estate, was standing in the living room with a baffled expression at Taurus who was now leering at her. She was curvy in a loose-fitting camisole and shorts. 

“The fuck?” Aerilyn asked.

“Taurus.”

“Huh…Like Aries that visited Emery and Mekia?”

“Yup. They get a sheep. I get a perverted bull.”

Aerilyn sauntered over with a small smirk. “Well I do like my steak still mooing.”

Taurus looked at Aerilyn as if he couldn’t decide if getting eaten by her would be a good thing or a bad.

“Well, you can ask Henry to cook him for you.”

Aerilyn smirked as she turned to Joey. “Can I borrow your printer?”

“Yeah.” Joey watched out of the corner of her eye, Taurus’s frustrated expression.

“Thanks.” Aerilyn teasingly blew a kiss at Taurus. “Bye, handsome.”

Joey snorted and said, “Ew.”    
  
  


#

**Henry / Taurus**

Henry was throwing the basketball into the hoop. Music blared from his phone on a bench to the side. A group of teenagers played on the neighboring court. 

It was rare that he got there before the rest of the group for the weekly game. His boss sent him home early from the office because he was distracted. Even then, he hadn’t noticed the half dozen times the ball from the other game bounced into his side. 

“Moo. I was hoping for a woman.”

“Me too,” Henry said. He stopped bouncing the ball. Slowly, he turned to look at the minotaur, his eyebrows raising. “Taurus, huh?”

“You knew?”

“Joey mentioned you.”

“She had a nice body. Needs bigger boobs.”

Henry’s brows furrowed. “And now I understand why she said I should burn you to a crisp.” His tone was dry and he turned back to the hoop to throw the ball.

“You’re a fire mage?”

“I’m a fire dragon,” he said, jogging to retrieve the ball. “And just go sit somewhere until you’re moved.”

“You’re having girl problems? Does she have a sexy bod?” 

“Not having this conversation with you. It’s worse than Yifeng.” Henry was grumbling. It was only his grandmother’s dislike of Rhiannon that stopped his cousin from flirting with her. 

“Just give her a big smooooch.”

“Yeah, no. That’s a good way to get killed.” He paused, still bouncing the ball. “That or she’d do something petty like hide all my spoons. She once hacked my laptop and locked me out of every program that I didn’t need for work with an error code that I owed her a massage and cheesecake.” He paused again, thinning his lips and tapping the ball. “Actually, she did that more than once.” 

“If she has a hot bod, I’ll give her a massage.”

Henry rolled his eyes and went back to dribbling the basketball before shooting it. 

“Is this what you do?” 

“What? Basketball? No. I’m early and waiting for my friends.”

“Any of them a hot babe?”

“Wha- Well, yeah. But if you’re going to hit on her, can you wait until I get popcorn?” Henry turned back to the hoop to toss the ball and grimaced when it hit the rim. Turning back after retrieving the ball, he saw that Taurus was gone. “Damn. I would’ve liked to see Quincy beat him with a book.”

#

**Kai / Taurus**

“Yes! That’s a sexy bod!” 

Kai jumped at the sound of the voice. They’d been digging in a box at the bottom of the hall closet. Their heels nearly slid as they whirled around, grabbing one of Torryn’s golf sticks in the process.

Taurus’s expression went from appreciative, to surprise, to disappointment. “You’re not a woman.”

Kai gave the spirit an unamused look but didn’t respond. Their ass looked damn good in these jeans. They reached for their cellphone which they’d been using as a flashlight.

“Call Emery.”

“Hey,” she answered before saying  _ Down _ in Malidustan. Kai assumed she was talking to one of her dogs. 

“There’s a bull-man in my living room.”

Emery choked on her laughter.

“You knew?”

“Taurus went Joey already.”

“Taurus? As in the zodiac?”

“Yup. And, judging by what’s going on, Gemini’s gonna visit Torryn soon. I wonder what the twins are like.”

“How do I get rid of him?” Kai said through clenched teeth. 

“As far as anyone can tell, they kinda just disappear after a time.” 

They could hear her shrug. “Have you seen Aries?”

“Yup. And it was a meek sheep instead of a perverted bull. So far, this is fun.”

“You need a life. And to get laid.” Their tone was crankier than necessary. It didn’t help that the grumbling made her start snickering again. 

At that, Taurus perked up. “Is that a woman with a sexy bod?” 

On the phone, Emery said, “If you say yes, I will tell your mother exactly what happened to her vase.”

Kai narrowed their hazel eyes.

“I can feel you glaring.” Her tone was too amused. “Joey put him in a box with a silence spell overlay and just left him there.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Before Taurus could stop them, Kai cast a similar isolation field to what Joey had cast. 

“Because the speedo’s distracting.” 

In a droll tone, they said, “I’m pretty sure the entire package is distracting.” They paused, then, in their sweetest tone, they said, “While I have you on the phone, you wouldn’t happen to have another of the paradise candles, would you?”

“Do you really think that I’m  _ that _ pathetic?”

“Slightly.”

“Ass. And no, but the Goddard’s always have some in stock.”

“Yeah… but then I have to go there. And leave the bull here.” They slipped off their heels and started walking towards the bedroom. “And why are zodiac people-things showing up around town?”

“I love how you think I know everything, but you don’t do it nearly as cutely as my kids.”

This time, Kai snickered. 

“I don’t know. But I agree with your mom’s ‘I don’t have time for another crisis’ mentality.”

After putting away their shoes, they walked into the living room and crossed their arms looking at Taurus. “How far do you think I could get from the house before the field dissolves? I’d rather not leave a bull in my living room.”

“You even have a china cabinet. I don’t know. Depends on which methodology you used.”

“Kelexy.”

Emery hummed as she thought for a moment. “That won’t get you to Goddard’s from your house.”

“I didn’t think so.” Kai snapped their fingers with a grin. “But kelexy goes opaque.” A ripple moved across the force field and turned it opaque in its wake. 

“Which is why it doesn’t have the range.”

“I’ll live though I could’ve sworn that I still had more of that candle.”

“Did you check the bathroom?”

Kai started to ask why she thought it would be there before realizing that it was probably in the bathroom hutch. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.”

“Go back to your book.”

She said goodbye with a laugh before hanging up. 

They looked at the gray cuboid in the middle of the living room. “I should set up the deck.”


	3. Gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Gentle, affectionate, curious, adaptable, ability to learn quickly and exchange ideas
> 
> Weaknesses: Nervous, inconsistent, indecisive
> 
> Gemini likes: Music, books, magazines, chats with nearly anyone, short trips around the town
> 
> Gemini dislikes: Being alone, being confined, repetition and routine

**Gemini / Frankie**

It took a few days after the appearance of Taurus at the Lisosia Mansion before two spirits appeared in front of Frankie. Guessing that since her cousin was an Aries and her sister was a Taurus, these must be Gemini. 

“Gemini, huh,” Frankie said. She leaned heavily on one foot with her eyes narrowed,

“Piri-piri,” the two blue creatures that looked like a five-year old’s drawing attempt said while giving her what could be described as an earnest expression. Even if she found their beady eyes disturbing.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s see. Aries made cotton fluff and Taurus is strong underneath that perverted-ness. What can you do?”

In a puff of smoke, Gemini appeared as Frankie. Frankie arched an eyebrow and slowly walked around Gemini. The copy was nearly identical. 

“My ass isn’t that flat.”

“It kinda is. You always say you’re going to do lunges in the morning and that lasts what? Three days?”

Frankie glared at Gemini. “So, you get our memories as well as our form. Interesting. Can you turn into anyone?”

“If I’ve seen them.”

Frankie hummed, grabbed her cell phone off the couch, and typed something in. “Him?”

Gemini-Frankie arched an eyebrow before shrugging and turning into Chris Hemsworth.

“Oh Philliat miturcha,” Frankie murmured. “I should’ve chosen a shirtless picture.”

‘Miturcha’ was an epithet praising a deity; in this case, Philliat the Malidustan goddess of beauty. It took her a moment of ogling before being able to tear her eyes away and type something else in her phone.

Gemini changed again. This time into a shirtless Jason Mamoa.

Frankie swallowed. “Can I keep you?”

Gemini-Jason started to smirk before Frankie held up a hand.

“Please don’t. Pretty sure my ovaries can’t handle Jason Mamoa smirking in my living room.”

She turned back to her phone and muttered to herself about knowing that she had a specific address before finally opening the teleportation app and creating a doorway. The doorway looked like a heat mirage but through it, there was clearly another room.

“Let’s go.”

It was twenty minutes of waiting before the door opened and a young woman entered. She froze in the doorway and her bags dropped. She had dark tan skin with a round face, full lips, and almond-shaped eyes.

“Jason Mamoa is sitting on my couch,” she said before her mouth just silently opened and closed like a fish.

“I think you broke her,” Gemini-Jason said.

“Yup. Isn’t it amazing?” Frankie was off to the side recording Keary’s reaction with her phone. “Keary’s a Sagittarius so what kind of revenge should I be expecting?”

Gemini-Jason shrugged.

“All right. Let’s go before she gets to her senses enough to turn into a dragon in her own living room.”

A couple of hours later and a few more pranks involving hot celebrities, Frankie and Gemini (currently transformed into Tom Hiddleston) returned to the cottage on the Lisosia Estate where she lived with her sister. She’d planned Emery and Joey next to each other since they both had crushes on Hiddleston.

A picture caught Frankie’s eye and she walked over to pick it up.

“Can you turn into her?” she asked softly. She couldn’t meet his eyes and chewed on her bottom lip.

Gemini-Tom looked at her then the picture before changing.

“Hey, Firecracker,” Gemini-Teresa said, tucking some of Frankie’s hair out of her face.

Frankie’s head snapped up. Without being able to copy the person face-to-face, she’d learned that Gemini couldn’t copy their thoughts or memories.

“How-”

“Your memories,” Gemini-Teresa said.

Frankie hugged the Gemini version of her mother. Gemini had even incorporated elements of Frankie’s memories like the combination of earth and the perfume Frankie’s father always bought her. The hug even felt the same.

Frankie was crying into her neck when the door opened.

“Mom?”

Frankie let go of Gemini and turned to her sister. “Gemini.”

“Hi, Joey-bug.”

Joey made a sound similar to a whimper. Their mother had been sick with cancer for years but had only died two years earlier. Healers amongst the Eramal were meant to treat injuries, not illnesses. Their healing abilities with illnesses were limited to treating symptoms. 

“Why would you do this?”

Frankie shrugged. “It was kind of a whim. The smell’s damn near perfect. So is the hug.”

Joey walked forward tentatively and hugged Gemini-Teresa. Like Frankie, it didn’t take long before Joey was blubbering as well.

The two sisters sat with Gemini-Teresa talking. Talking to the dead was a human thing to do, but that afternoon, that’s what they did.    
  
  


#

**Jonah / Gemini**

Marlowe had told him about Frankie showing up at the farmhouse with Nicholas Hoult. He hadn’t decided if he was hopeful or not about Gemini’s appearance. At least, no one else was at his apartment when the spirit appeared. The brown tweed couch that he’d spilled coffee on probably wouldn’t show the stain.

The first impulse was to have Gemini turn into Adrian or Marlowe, but the words were stuck. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words that he knew would be a betrayal. Instead, they turned into him. 

“You’re conflicted.”

“Obviously.”

“Probably because it’s a stupid idea.”

Jonah scowled at his reflection. “You’re me, not Marlowe.”

“Yeah, but you respect her thoughts on the matter. It’s why you threw out some of your research.”

He grimaced. “You know, I think I like it better when my reflection can’t talk back.”

Gemini shrugged. “Can’t help you there.”

“Can’t you turn into someone that I actually want to talk to?” 

Gemini tilted his head, then turned into Marlowe. 

“How— Because you were with Frankie.” He groaned. “Did you miss the whole ‘I didn’t like the idea of asking you to turn into Marlowe’ conflict?”

“No, but I couldn’t turn into Adrian.” Gemini took Jonah’s hand and flipped it palm up. “Human fortune tellers say that you can tell someone’s entire life by the lines on their palm.” A gentle, callused finger ran along one of the lines. “She—”

“Don’t,” he said, taking back his hand. “You’re not her and whatever secret you're considering telling me is for her to tell. Not you. Now, turn into someone else.”

A mischievous expression crossed Marlowe’s face before it turned into Frankie’s face.

He jumped. “Fuck.”

Gemini smirked. 

“Tell no one that I’m a little afraid of Frankie.”

Gemini’s smirk widened. “She doesn’t think you’re good enough.”

“I already knew that,” Jonah muttered. “You win. Turn back into me so I can have decent competition.”

Gemini rolled Frankie’s blue eyes but did as he said while Jonah turned on his PS4 and picked out a game. 

#

**Torryn / Gemini**

Torryn and Gemini were headed to the basketball court when they ran into Emery. She was walking her two wolfhounds. It was a testament to how well trained they were that they weren’t pulling her as each one weighed more than she did. The two dogs tentatively sniffed both men.

Her blue eyes glanced between the two men. “Two of you. I can think of quite a few who would’ve liked that when we were in high school.” Her eyes were narrowed before turning to Torryn and gestured between him and Gemini. “But why did this need to happen?”

He shrugged. “No one else I want a copy of. How did you know which is which?” He knew what she saw. Their brown hair still showed signs of styling from the office but wore identical t-shirts and shorts. The five o’clock shadow was beginning to emerge along strong jawlines.

She looked down at her two dogs. Both seemed to be eyeing Gemini suspiciously while occasionally nudging Torryn for head scratches. 

“Were you one of the ones that would’ve liked a second one?” Gemini asked. He tilted his head to look at Emery.

“Maybe around junior year.”

Torryn’s green eyes widened slightly. “Really? You were always manipulating situations to put Kai and me together.”

“Sure. I always thought I’d marry Keir, but I’m neither blind or stupid.”

Torryn studied her. There wasn’t sadness in her expression, just acceptance. 

“Okay. We’re going to be late. Drinks later?” 

“Yeah.”

Torryn started walking past but Gemini lingered. 

“Nope,” Emery said simply before continuing to the dog park. 

When he arrived at the court, Quincy and Henry were already there, playing what looked to be HORSE. 

Quincy turned to her older brother, put a hand on her hip, and said, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding.”


	4. Cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Tenacious, highly imaginative, loyal, emotional, sympathetic, persuasive
> 
> Weaknesses: Moody, pessimistic, suspicious, manipulative, insecure
> 
> Cancer likes: Art, home-based hobbies, relaxing near or in water, helping loved ones, a good meal with friends
> 
> Cancer dislikes: Strangers, any criticism of Mom, revealing of personal life

**Marlowe / Cancer**

Marlowe stopped as she headed to her car from her lab in the Wilds. The man standing in the parking lot had six, red crab legs coming out his back and scissors in his hands. His eyes were hidden behind mirrored sunglasses and his hair was black but with red cornrows.

She stared at him for a moment before lifting the chaithan, a piece of crystalized magic that she wore on a chain as a Phadarian priestess, to scrutinize it. The magic could purify any toxins. At least, it should’ve been able to. Seeing the lack of reaction, she pulled out her cellphone and opened the app that was connected to her research in the lab. Nothing was expected to have hallucinogenic effects.

“Okay… Um…” Marlowe laughed awkwardly with one hand in her bag, her thumb rubbing the hilt of her pocket knife. “Who are you?”

“I’m Cancer, baby.”

Marlowe’s brow furrowed for a second before her eyes widened as she went, “Oh…”

Frankie had shown up at Marlowe’s house with Nicholas Hoult only two days earlier.

“You need a new do, baby?”

Marlowe scowled, her cheeks puffing out slightly. “What is with everyone telling me there’s something wrong with how I look. You know what-” She started to turn to her tiny Prius before realizing those legs wouldn’t fit. Instead, she opened the teleportation app on her cellphone.

“Baby?” Cancer said when the mirage formed in front of Marlowe.

“C’mon. You might like that evil asshole of a mirror.”

She walked through first to show that it wasn’t dangerous. Maritza, the owner of the shop, arched an eyebrow when she saw Marlowe.

“Do you have any customers?” Marlowe asked.

“Just left. You don’t usually portal in.”

Marlowe continued through the archway into the store proper. Businesses in Chadilsa either had archways like that near the entrance that focused portals to a specific location or warding that stopped people from being able to portal in.

It was a modest-sized clothing boutique. Racks of brightly colored clothing were along the walls and little tables of accessories were placed in the center.

“Yeah. Well he wouldn’t fit in my Prius.”

Maritza’s eyes widened and hints of her magic flitted around her fingers. “He one of the Zodiac spirits people have been talking about?”

“Yup. Cancer.”

“Hey, Baby. I was just offerin’ her a new do and she said we should come here.”

Maritza snickered and glanced at the scissors. “You could use a trim.”

“Who’s side are you on?”

Maritza held her hands up before turning to walk towards the mirror.

“What the fuck are you?” the mask in the mirror asked. It was an Arlecchino mask that was painted with a green and gold checker pattern.

“I’m Cancer, baby. What are you?”

“I’m a mirror, you numbskull. You must have the brains of a crab too.”

“At least I have style.”

Marlowe and Maritza watched from a safe distance.

“Ten dollars says less than ten minutes before Cancer tries shattering the mirror,” Marlowe said.

The other woman snorted. “Not a chance in hell. I barely last that long and I made him.”

The two women leaned against the jewelry counter to watch. Marlowe gave the other woman a surprised look when the mirror didn’t break despite Cancer’s attempt at smashing it.

The store owner shrugged. “What? Sometimes I get annoyed enough to throw something at it.”

“I’m going to go find another Cancer, baby,” Cancer said before disappearing in a shower of golden glitter.

Maritza just shook her head. “Weird,” she muttered.

Marlowe opened a portal back to the Wilds where she’d left her car.   
  
  


#

**Sullivan / Cancer**

Cancer appeared and eyed Sullivan’s shaggy, dark blond hair. 

“You need a new do.”

“No,” Sullivan said bluntly. “Stay.” The command reverberated in the air. 

Cancer stood there, unable to move, for an hour. That Sullivan had left seemed to have no bearing. 

“Ran into a kimizy,” Frankie said when she stumbled on him. “Wonder if it was Sully.”

#

**Lachlan / Cancer**

Lachlan was working on the computer at his parents’ jewelry shop. The store was almost cozy, despite the displays of expensive accessories. Maybe that was because he’d half grown up in the first one his parents owned in Wales as well as this one. 

Cancer appeared, looking too large in the narrow space. He looked at Lachlan. This was another one with messy hair. His hair was brown and wavy as well as being almost too long.

“Hey ebi. You need a new do.”

“No,” Lachlan started to say before a hand slapped over his mouth.

“Yes. Yes, he does,” the woman said with a large grin. She was beautiful with green eyes and an oval face. The faint laugh lines aged her enough to denote her as Lachlan’s mother. “I’m Anais and I agree. My son desperately needs a haircut.”

Lachlan managed to shrug out of his mother’s grasp. “I do not.” 

“Sweetie, your hair is getting ridiculous. Wouldn’t it be better if we could see your lovely eyes? And wouldn’t it be easier to work without blowing your hair out of your face and fogging up your glasses every few minutes?”

Lachlan grumbled. “Fine.” 

Cancer internally cheered. Finally someone was letting him do their hair.


	5. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Creative, passionate, generous, warm-hearted, cheerful, humorous
> 
> Weaknesses: Arrogant, stubborn, self-centered, lazy, inflexible
> 
> Leo likes: Theater, taking holidays, being admired, expensive things, bright colors, fun with friends
> 
> Leo dislikes: Being ignored, facing difficult reality, not being treated like a king or queen

**Theo / Leo**

Leo had appeared while Theo was at the allymi. Allymies were places where the eramal could meet in secret. While magic being in the open meant that wasn’t as necessary anymore, it was still private and still had to be entered by magic. By this point though, enough people had seen the spirits that the cat-eared zodiac hadn’t frightened anyone. That didn’t stop Melissa Wood, one of the Conclave members, from muttering about needing to rework the wards. Xing Su’s Law of Unknown Magic be damned.

“Couldn’t have been an hour earlier,” Theo grumbled at Leo. He’d gone to the allymi to sulk after Gemini helped Torryn and Quincy win the basketball game that afternoon.

They had some fun flirting with men and women that happened to be there. Theo didn’t warn him about the kimizy (sirens) that had him eating out of the palm of their hands. One was a light-skinned black woman with auburn haired that merely watched Leo as he attempted to woo her. Theo didn’t know her well-- she was friends with her cousin-- but knew that she was pureblood kimizy and was almost curious to see if she’d say anything to him before he gave up.

“Hmph,” he muttered when he returned to Theo.

“I didn’t think she’d say anything to you,” Theo told the spirit. “She’s a kimizy. A siren.”

Another woman had joined her and laughed as the woman signed something to her.

Leo arched an eyebrow before looking at Theo. “A siren that can’t speak?”

“She can. She’s a pureblood. Only one in Chadilsa.” Theo looked at the time. “C’mon. I know the perfect place, but I can’t go dressed like this.”

Theo cast the spell to teleport them out of the allymi and drove them to the apartment.

Leo whistled, looking at the row of connected houses. “Nice place.”

“They’re row houses.” He gestured to the line in the brick that showed where one ended and the next began. “I live here with my sister.”

“Is it yours or your sister’s apartment?”

Theo shrugged at the almost mocking tone. “I travel for work and live out of a duffel bag. I crash here in between assignments.”

“Hey, Theo,” Brielle said as she came out the neighboring door with canvas shopping bags.

“Hey. Brielle, this is Leo. Leo, this is Brielle.”

Brielle’s eyes widened. “Like Aries who visited Emery?”

“Yes,” Leo said smoothly. “And what sign are you?” He took her hand to kiss it.

“Nope,” Theo said, lifting her hand out of his grasp.

Brielle snorted. This wasn’t the first time he’d stepped in like that. The first time she bit his head off about it until he explained. Now, she usually just rolled her eyes at him.

“I’ll see you later.” She moved past them to continue down the sidewalk. “And I’m an Aquarius,” she shouted over her shoulder.

Leo shuddered. “Sorry. Didn’t know she was spoken for,” he said as they entered the apartment.

“Hm? Oh. She’s not, but she’s human and therefore off limits.”

“Oh. So where are we going?”

“Strip club in Miami,” Theo said as he headed to his room to change.

“Damn. You take me to the best places.”

“Well a friend dances there. She’s also a Leo,” Theo said through the door.

“Great. How are we getting there?”

“Teleporting. Faster than driving.”

“The magic here is interesting. Less specific.”

Theo shrugged. “We spend our lives learning magic. But technology makes everything easier. And if you meet my sister, I never said that.”

Leo chuckled and followed through the portal that Theo created using the app on his phone.   
  
  


#

**Theo / Aerilyn / Leo**

The nightclub was bigger than Leo expected. The first floor had bars on either side underneath the two balconies that were separated and was slightly visible from the first floor. The stairs to the balconies each had a sign and an arrow: The Men or The Ladies.

“Refers to the dancers,” Theo answered Leo's unasked question.

The first floor was packed with people on the dance floor. Tables with stools were scattered around and mostly filled with people taking a break from dancing. Maybe it was because of the strippers in the balconies but the leering men that Leo expected at the tables weren’t there.

A waitress came towards them with a tray of shots. Her brown hair was in pigtails and she wore cut-off shorts that looked painted on, a black t-shirt that had been cut up into a revealing cut-off tank top that said, ‘Pour me something tall and strong,’ and brown cowboy boots. She was curvier than any of the other waitresses but carried herself like she knew she was the sexiest woman in the building.

“Hey, Theo,” she said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. “And this is Leo? He looks more like a kitty cat than a lion.”

Despite her tone being a purr, Leo could hear her clearly. It took a moment for him to realize that she was a kimizy.

“I’m the leader of the Zodiac,” he said, cringing slightly at the obvious defensiveness in his voice.

Her smile turned into a flirty smirk before her brow furrowed. “How?”

“Huh?”

“Well, Aries is first in the celestial year at the 0-30 degrees and Aquarius is first in the calendar year. So why are you the leader?”

“Because I’m the strongest.”

Her blue-gray eyes slid over him. “If you say so…”

“Are you dancing?” Theo asked.

“Later.” She hummed and Leo’s eyes glazed over. “Bored now.”

She winked at Theo before continuing her rounds selling shots.

“What happened?” Leo asked after the daze wore off.

“You were too horny and susceptible to her song. She got bored.”

“Oh. Damn.”

“She’d have eaten you alive.”

“But I’d have gone happily.”

A woman caught Theo’s eye so his offer was distracted as he said, “You can try your luck at the end of the night.”

Leo didn’t have that kind of patience and left while Theo flirted. 


	6. Virgo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking, practical
> 
> Weaknesses: Shyness, worry, overly critical of self and others, all work and no play
> 
> Virgo likes: Animals, healthy food, books, nature, cleanliness
> 
> Virgo dislikes: Rudeness, asking for help, taking center stage

**Ophelia / Virgo**

Ophelia opened the door to her apartment to find the pink haired maid. She was standing in the middle walkway by the peninsula.

“Hello, Mistress. I’m Virgo. I tidied up. Do you wish to punish me?”

Ophelia stepped back to confirm that she was entering the correct apartment.

“Mistress? You look stressed. Would you like me to dance?” Virgo was deadpan as she said this then started dancing.

Ophelia looked at the medical textbook in her arms. It hadn’t fit in her backpack with everything else that was in there. She looked back at Virgo. Then backed out.

Café Delrilo would be more peaceful.

#

**Arden / Virgo**

“Hello, Master. I’m Virgo. Do you wish to punish me?”

Arden looked up from the television screen at the spirit. His brow furrowed as he looked over her for a moment then down at his glass pipe. All those times someone brought up dropping acid, he’d refused. And now there was a pink haired maid in his living room asking for punishment.

“Why?”

There seemed to be a flicker of surprise, but her answer was frank. “I enjoy it.”

He shrugged. “Okay.”

He looked around the apartment. It very much looked like the bachelor pad of two men in their twenties. The only thing that stopped it from getting too bad was not wanting to embarrass themselves in front of women.

“Clean the apartment and I’ll see what I can do about that punishment.”

A small smile appeared on Virgo’s face. “Yes, Master.”

He watched for a second before pulling out his cell phone. “Hey,” he said to Keary when she answered.

“Hey.”

“Do you still have that whip from when you dressed up as Catwoman last year?”

“Yeah…” Keary said slowly. “Look, if you’ve gotten—”

“—I haven’t,” he interjected, pretending that he wasn’t entirely aware of the heat rising on his cheeks. “I have a visitor. One of the spirits.”

“Oh.” She paused. “Virgo, right?”

“Yeah. She’s a maid and likes to be punished.”

“Um…okay?”

“And your whip was the first thing I thought of.”

“Okay…”

“It’s not like I have kinky stuff. Unless you like kinky stuff. I mean, you did get that at a sex store. And you managed to drag Marlowe without her head exploding.”

“We did…”

“And you’re not going to let me forget about rambling, are you?”

“No. You’re also on speaker.”

A chorus of feminine hellos followed. All voices he recognized which he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. He’d forgotten that Tuesdays were board game night.

“I hate you all.”

“We’re at my place currently so I’ll bring it over in a minute.”

Arden hung up his cell phone and began beating his head on the arm of his couch.

“Master? Why are you hurting yourself?”

“I’m attempting to give myself amnesia.”

“Why?”

“Because my friends are never going to let me live down  _ that _ conversation.” Arden lifted his head to look at Virgo. “My friend is bringing over a whip. Um…do you enjoy pain for pain or is it sexual?”

“I just enjoy it,” she said.

He nodded. “Okay. That’ll save me some embarrassment.”

“You were very awkward with that woman that you wish to have sex with. You should ask Big Brother for advice. He has sex a lot.”

Arden groaned and started beating his head again.

Someone knocked but Virgo answered before Arden could get up. “Are you the woman Master wants to sleep with?”

“If the ground could swallow me right about now, that would be great,” Arden muttered.

“I could do that but there’s another dwelling below us that would sustain damage.”

“And our landlord would kill you,” Keary said with what Arden considered too much amusement in her voice. “And it would be a shame to mess this place up with it this clean.”

Arden stood and walked to the door. “Is that the whip? Thank you. You can go now.”

“I’ve got it,” Keary said, passing it over. “It doesn’t hit super hard. Paddles are meant for more pain.”

“You can go now.” He could feel his wings trying to force their way out in reaction to his embarrassment.

“Fine.” Before he could close the door on her, she snapped a picture of him. “For the girls.”

He closed the door and turned back to the apartment. The apartment was sparkling. Almost cartoonishly. He was fairly certain that they didn’t have half the necessary cleaning supplies to accomplish this.

“Um…so how do you want to do this?”


	7. Libra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Cooperative,diplomatic, gracious, fair-minded, social
> 
> Weaknesses: Indecisive, avoids confrontations, will carry a grudge, self-pity
> 
> Libra likes: Harmony, gentleness, sharing with others, the outdoors
> 
> Libra dislikes: Violence, injustice, loudmouths, conformity

**Paesyn / Sebastian / Libra**

Paesyn and Sebastian were arguing in the stacks of the library in Chadilsa. Their voices were angry whispers as the section of the library demanded quiet. It was only because of an issue with the wards that the library wasn’t spelled to automatically silence people. The astral librarian that would appear was creepy.

Paesyn was a few inches shorter with a mass of blonde curls and forest green eyes that glared. There was a spattering of freckles on her cheeks that stood out with the angry flush. 

Sebastian’s expression was stoic but the darkening of his cheeks belied that to anyone who could tell with his dark complexion. He had defined cheekbones, a strong chin, and black eyes that were almost disconcerting. 

“I don’t know why I bothered—” Sebastian said, trailing off. 

Paesyn opened her mouth to retort but closed her mouth and turned to follow Bash’s gaze behind her. She jumped back to be next to Bash. 

Libra was standing serenely, her dark eyes watching.

“That’s Libra,” Paesyn murmured. Her green eyes looked at Bash out of the corner of her eyes. “I forgot that you’re also a Libra.”

Bash shrugged. “You’ve never had a reason to celebrate my birthday.” His dark eyes looked over Libra. “Damn, she’s hot.”

“Brunettes aren’t really my type.” That didn’t turn her attention from Libra at first before snapping around to Bash. “Aren’t you in enough trouble when it comes to women?” 

The argument restarted and neither noticed Libra disappearing. 

#

**Jules / Libra**

Jules used her key to let herself into Rhiannon’s house and stomped into her dramai’s office. In her wedges, she could properly stomp. Something she’d never risk in her more delicate heels. She was athletically built and polished in a way only a socialite could be.

“She doesn’t talk!”

“Wha?” Rhiannon didn’t look up from her gaze bouncing between the two computer screens. 

“She doesn’t talk. Of all the spirits, I get the one that’s mute.”

Rhiannon stopped and looked at Jules. “You’re gettin’ kinda shriek-y.” 

Standing behind Jules was Libra. Despite half her face being hidden, her eyes held annoyance. 

“Talk about a restin’ bitch face,” Rhiannon said. 

“Not helpful.”

Rhiannon shrugged. “What am I supposed to do?” She looked her over again. “What does she do?”

Libra gestured at Jules who lifted up in the air. 

“Okay. That’s cool. Is it telekinesis or gravity?”

Jules pulled her long, pleated skirt close. “Don't know. Don't care. Would really like to be put down now.”

Libra dropped her. She landed half on the couch and half on the floor. There was a glint of amusement in Libra’s dark eyes.

She threw her arms up when she stood. “What the fuck is with you?” Jules continued ranting, slipping into Italian.  _ “With these fucking spirits? Why haven’t you had to deal with one yet?”  _

Rhiannon pressed her lips together and watched her friend dramatically gesticulating before saying, “You’re not speaking English.”

Jules stopped and huffed. “I’m a linguist. I speak five languages and another four passably and my spirit is mute.”

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. “Aye. I’m aware.” She snickered. 

She dropped onto the couch. “You’re getting far too much amusement out of this.”

“No such thing.”

“A friend to keep,” Jules grumbled. 

Rhiannon chuckled at the portion of the idiom that Jules mentioned: A friend to keep is the one who calls out your wrong but stays. 

Jules turned back to Libra who disappeared in a shower of golden sparks with a chime. 


	8. Scorpio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, a true friend
> 
> Weaknesses: Distrusting, jealous, secretive, violent
> 
> Scorpio likes: Truth, facts, being right, longtime friends, teasing, a grand passion
> 
> Scorpio dislikes: Dishonesty, revealing secrets, passive people

**Daniel / Scorpio**

Daniel was at the doctor’s office, looking over a chart with the nurse when Scorpio appeared. Joselyn jumped with a small squeak then rolled her eyes once she realized that it was another of the spirits. 

They both mutely surveyed the man. The man part of him wasn’t that strange. His coloring was similar to Daniel’s own skin and he wasn’t a minotaur like Henry’s Taurus or the weird things that Gemini turned into. 

“Well at least he didn’t appear while you were with a patient,” Jocelyn said dryly. 

The scorpion tail dominated the narrow space of the hallway between the waiting room and patient rooms. It wouldn’t have fit in a patient room. The consideration made him wonder if whatever was making the spirits pop up all over town sensed if there was room for them.

Daniel snorted at the bland reaction. He knew that the older woman was an Aries and had already met her own spirit.

“You’re a doctor? That’s wicked,” Scorpio said with the hand horns- rock salute. 

“I’ll go run interference…” She turned to go further into the building.

“You need to go. Right now.”

“What?” Scorpio said incredulous. 

“Right now. Because my boss isn’t cool. He’s an ass.”

“I can blow him away.”

“Yeah, no. One, this is a doctor’s office. Do you know who would have to clean up any mess you make? That’s right. Me. So, just go away.”

Scorpio stared with his mouth agape. “You seriously want me to leave?”

“Yes. Now. Preferably before my boss appears.”

“Is he that badass?”

Daniel blinked. It took him a moment to realize Scorpio meant. “No. I would win in a physical fight easily. But he has the power to make my life difficult.”

Scorpio scowled.

_ “Why couldn’t I be a Leo like Theo?”  _ Daniel grumbled to himself in Spanish, thinking about what his friend said about his adventure with a spirit. Why couldn’t he have shown up on Thursday for the basketball game?

#

**Keir / Scorpio**

The apartment smelled expensive. The furniture and decor were sleek modern designs. But there was a stillness. There were signs of life in mail on the table and the trash in the bin, but that was it. The homier elements like pictures and knick-knacks seemed old like the resident had stopped updating the house with more recent upkeep. 

Scorpio hoped that he hadn’t been dropped into the home of a dead person. That would be awkward. 

A light flicked on as Keir entered. He frowned, his blue eyes roving over Scorpio in careful calculation. Keir was tall with a lean, swimmer’s body. His dark hair was stylishly tousled and neatly trimmed beard accented his features rather than detract. 

“Scorpio?”

“Yes.”

Keir nodded as if he hadn’t really needed Scorpio’s answer to confirm that. 

“Wasn’t really expecting you,” Keir said as he headed into the kitchen. “You want a drink? Can you drink?” 

“That would be wicked.”

Keir nodded again, almost absently. 

Scorpio’s eyes went back to the pictures before following Keir into the kitchen. Like the living room it was expensive looking with marble countertops and matching stainless steel appliances. Unlike the living room, the kitchen felt more lived in but still didn’t have any personality. “You have a woman.”

“Had. Her general reaction to me is to punch me. Or pretend I’m not there.”

“Ouch. My sexy mermaid can be like that sometimes too. But I know she loves me.” He looked over him. “Why’d you think a spirit wouldn’t visit you?”

Keir leaned against one of the counters, sipping his drink. “I don’t live here full time. I only keep this place in case—” He paused. “—In case something changes.”

“That’s wicked.” The spirit’s brow furrowed before his eyes widened. “You’re rich enough to have two houses.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s—”

“Not wicked. It’s a reminder of why she’s pissed at me.”

“What constellation was she born under?”

“Aries.”

Scorpio hummed to himself.

“So, am I supposed to do something special to send you on your way?”

“Nah. It’s pretty random.”

Keir sighed. “Okay.” He looked over Scorpio again. “I’ll make something vegetarian.” 

The two men talked about dating headstrong women while Keir cooked. The spirit hadn’t understood when Keir tried to explain what it was that his company did. Just as he was finishing, Scorpio disappeared with a shower of golden sparks and a chime.

Keir looked at the meal for two and sighed. He’d take it to Rhiannon. She was one of the few people in town that liked him. 


	9. Sagittarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Generous, idealistic, great sense of humor
> 
> Weaknesses: Promises more than can deliver, very impatient, will say anything no matter how undiplomatic
> 
> Sagittarius likes: Freedom, travel, philosophy, being outdoors
> 
> Sagittarius dislikes: Clingy people, being constrained, off-the-wall theories, details

**Keary / Remi / Sagittarius**

The two of them looked at the spirit then at each other. 

“Is he here for you or me?” Keary asked. 

Remi shrugged. “Both?”

The appearances of spirits had been happening for long enough that Remi hadn’t felt the need to step in front of Keary. 

They were both black and the same height though Keary bushy mane of curls gave her an extra inch. Remi’s hair was in shoulder-length dreads that he pulled back in a ponytail from his rectangular face. 

Keary was round-faced with dark, almond-shaped eyes. Despite them being the same height, something in how they carried themselves made her seem smaller. Like impulsively checking to see if she was wearing heels. 

She was drakalan, a child of a drae royal. Her overprotective mother had insisted on her having a guardian assigned to her after a conflict at the college during her freshman year.

She turned back to look at the man in the horse costume with her full lips thinned. then snapped a picture of him and sent it to Adsem, a centaur she’d met when she’d gone with her mom to Lisim for a drae royals meeting.

“What are you doing?” Remi asked.

“Sending a picture.”

Adsem sent back a ‘WTF’ text.

‘Apparently it’s a thing.’ The spirits were isolated to Chadilsa but word of it had reached other denkyls and Vepria. Vepria Eramal was a small country in the Alps and was considered a home base of sorts for the eramal. Lisim was the unofficial capital as it was hidden within a large mountain. Fey that couldn't easily hide amongst humans-- like a centaur-- lived in Lisim as well.

“Where is he looking?” Keary asked, turning to follow his gaze.

The spirit didn’t look at either of them and she didn’t get the impression that it was like Arden’s bashful inability to meet her gaze when he was embarrassed. She didn’t know what to compare it to.

“Shame I’m not Paesyn or Marlowe,” she muttered.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Remi said.

“What can I help you with, moshimoshi?” he said.

She arched her eyebrow. “He kinda reminds me of my granny’s westerns.”

“Yes, moshimoshi,” he said, saluting to the air.

Keary sighed. “I couldn’t have gotten a cool one…”

Remi ignored her comment and instead studied Sagittarius. “You’re an archer, right?”

“Yes, moshimoshi.” 

She turned to look at her guardian. “What are you thinking?” 

“The summer camp teaches archery.”

Keary put a hand on her hip and leaned onto one foot. “And that has nothing to do with Morris?” 

He was light-skinned enough that she could see a faint blush at the mention of the attractive nephew of the summer camp’s owner.

With a small, badly hidden smirk, she said, “I’ll call Marlowe. She used to work there over the summer and knows the owner.”

Remi smiled at Sagittarius, the look almost threatening. “How do you feel about children?”


	10. Capricorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Responsible, disciplined, self-control, good managers
> 
> Weaknesses: Know-it-all, unforgiving, condescending, expecting the worst
> 
> Capricorn likes: Family, tradition, music, understated status, quality craftsmanship
> 
> Capricorn dislikes: Almost everything at some point

**Rhiannon / Adrian / Capricorn**

Rhiannon woke up fully dressed in jeggings, a tank top, and Doc Martins. Even though she could feel the familiar weight, she instinctively patted the bag on her hip. A breeze ruffled her curls and she finally looked around to realize that she was in the training field in the Wilds. 

The training field was simply a large, cleared space with a handful of benches and a small building with a water fountain and bathroom. The only people that usually used the field were the drae. Despite ostensibly built to accommodate drae, the Lisosia estate didn’t have empty space for rough housing in their anirranin. Then again, less than half of the drae in Chadilsa had their anirranin. 

There was another person beginning to stir beside her. His dark blond hair was tousled and his blue eyes blinked rapidly in the sunlight. It didn’t take long for her to recognize Adrian Elmlor. Her hand returned to her bag, instantly suspicious. As a cleaner, only she should know the identities of the guardians in town. 

Taking a deep breath, she felt for the bond that she had with her dramai. While she couldn’t tell exactly where Daniel was, she knew that he wasn’t there and let out the breath.

“Where are we?” Adrian asked. She’d forgotten that he was from Vepria but heard the accent in his voice. It was like a cross between Swiss-German and Italian. His brow furrowed as he turned his head. “Isn’t this the training field?”

“Don’t you work in the Wilds?” Her Scottish accent was noticeable though not as thick as usual.

“Yeah. In the Sanctuary. On the other side of the island.” 

A thing appeared in front of them. It was a goat with a humanoid body and wore a butler’s tuxedo and sunglasses. Despite the strangeness of his features, disapproval was clear in the way he looked down at them still on the ground.

“I would have pulled all the guardians, but you are the only ones born under my star,” he said. 

“Oh…” Rhiannon murmured, realizing who this being was. She tapped the barbell in her tongue to her teeth. “Makes sense. There’s twenty enforcers and five guardians that live in town full time.”

“Stand.” The sunglasses hid his eyes but it was clear that he was scrutinizing them. 

Adrian was tall and well-built. The pushed up sleeves of his flannel shirt revealed muscular forearms. On the other hand, Rhiannon was curvy and soft. There were muscles but she was a hacker. Her figure showed the signs of twelve hours in front of a computer and a general dislike of exercise that wasn’t dance. 

“You are guardians. It is your responsibility to watch over people and you do not look up to it.”

Adrian scowled slightly though his rancor was clearly more in defense of his work out regimen.

Rhiannon bristled. “I’m a hacker and a sniper. If they see me, I’ve already done my job wrong.”

Capricorn didn’t say anything but gave her a highly unimpressed look. 

It was an hour of sprints, burpees, sit ups, and planks before Capricorn let them take a break. That it was 85 degrees with 80 percent humidity seemed not to bother the spirit.

After gratefully drinking from the water fountain, Adrian noticed Rhiannon glaring at Capricorn contemplatively. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I’m wondering if those horns will give me indigestion if I eat him.”


	11. Aquarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Progressive, original, independent, humanitarian
> 
> Weaknesses: Runs from emotional expression, temperamental, uncompromising, aloof
> 
> Aquarius likes: Fun with friends, helping others, fighting for causes, intellectual conversation, a good listener
> 
> Aquarius dislikes: Limitations, broken promises, being lonely, dull or boring situations, people who disagree with them

**Indigo / Aquarius**

Indigo was floating in the pool of her backyard when Aquarius appeared. The mermaid took a moment to survey the woman floating on a raft. She had dark tan skin, auburn hair that was a frizzy mess from the humidity and wore a modest bikini. Sunglasses hid the color of her eyes but not the owlish way she was blinking up at Aquarius in the sunlight. 

“You’ll never get a boyfriend looking like that.”

Indigo didn’t say anything but continued to stare.

“Did you hear me?”

Indigo didn’t say anything. 

“Stars, what a useless brat.” Aquarius rolled her eyes and disappeared. 

Another woman that looked a lot like Indigo stepped out through the sliding door. 

“Was someone here?” Indigo’s mother asked.

_ Aquarius _ , Indigo signed, spelling out the name. 

Her mother nodded and went back inside. Indigo let out a small snicker and settled back into her raft with her eyes closed.


	12. Pisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strengths: Compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, musical
> 
> Weaknesses: Fearful, overly trusting, sad, desire to escape reality, can be a victim or a martyr
> 
> Pisces likes: Being alone, sleeping, music, romance, visual media, swimming, spiritual themes
> 
> Pisces dislikes: Know-it-all, being criticized, the past coming back to haunt, cruelty of any kind

**Dylan / Pisces**

Dylan was curled up in a hanging egg chair with a book and a cup of iced tea on the table next to her. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a low, haphazard bun to keep it off her neck in the cool humidity of the early morning.

She looked up over the rim of her reading glasses to watch the spirit appear. Her blue eyes widened fractionally. It wasn’t enough for anyone who didn’t know her to register but those who did would have recognized her shock.

Pisces first appeared in their eel form before transforming into their human-form.

“Hello, Mom,” the male part of the spirit. 

Dylan’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked between them. “I’m not your mom.” She looked past them to where they’d been hovering. “Can you turn back into the eel-form again?”

The mother and son exchanged surprised looks at the request but shrugged and transformed. 

“Okay. Stay there.”

Dylan ran inside then came back out with a wooden box and a sketchpad. She pulled out a charcoal pencil to sketch the spirits that would periodically fly closer to see what she was doing. The female noticeably preened at the attention.

“What do you think?” 

She was sweaty and gross. The spirit (Or was it spirits?) had stayed until she was finished. The sketch had taken a few hours and she’d need to fine tune it further. After a shower. Based on what she knew from her friends, she’d guess that they had stayed longer than any other spirit.

The spirits grinned and nodded before disappearing. 

“Hm…okay then.”

#

**Quincy / Pisces**

“Fish… Had to be fish… Gods, I hate fish…” Quincy muttered, watching the flying eels. 

Hearing her, they changed into their humanoid forms. 

Quincy blinked grey eyes. “Huh.” She pulled out her cellphone to check the time. “How do you feel about basketball?”


End file.
